The present invention relates to automatically operated energy saving dampers for vent pipes of furnaces or boilers which retain their heat during all cycles and thus conserve fuel. These vent dampers are controlled by a motor which in turn is regulated by the on and off cycle of the furnace or boiler itself. the unit automatically closes off the chimney opening when the furnace is not working and thus prevents heat from the building from escaping into the atmosphere through the open vent. The units are "closed" and thus close off the vent pipe whenever the furnace is not in operation; similarly, the units are "opened" when the furnace is in operation in order to allow the exhaust products to leave the building.
Known energy damper mechanisms today necessitate the removal of a portion of the old vent pipe in order to incorporate the damper into the venting system. This is a difficult, time consuming, costly, and dirty job which in most cases is beyond the skill or ambitions of the average homeowner. Also, when the section of the vent pipe is removed, it is replaced with a new section having the damper already installed in it. The majority of energy dampers are for residential and light commercial uses and the existing furnace and boiler vent pipes are made of thin guage material which is relatively flexible and inadequate for maintaining a damper in position and allowing it to move freely without binding. To overcome these problems, the new section is made of a rigid material, such as steel or cast iron pipe. In either case, the material for the new section of pipe is expensive creating additional cost. Also, it is not possible to inspect, repair and replace the dampers in these known systems without repeating the same messy, laborious and time-consuming process used to install them.
The present invention overcomes the aforementioned problems and provides an improved automatic vent damper mechanism, as well as an improved means for installing and mounting the damper. The invention allows relatively simple and easy installation (or repair and replacement) for the homeowner, as well as the professional, and is less expensive to manufacture and install.
In accordance with the present invention, a pair of unique collar mounting brackets are utilized with a conventional motor and damper. The collar mounting brackets are each semi-circular in shape and are adapted to be installed securely on the outside of an existing vent pipe. One of the mounting brackets has an elongated slot in it which acts as a template or guide for making a corresponding access slot in the vent pipe for installation of the damper. The other collar mounting bracket is connected to a motor bracket on which the electric motor is affixed for automatically operating the damper. Also, both of the collar mounting brackets have pilot holes which are used as guides for drilling corresponding holes in the vent pipe for the damper shaft.
When the section of the vent pipe is selected in which the damper is to be installed, the two collar mounting brackets are fastened circumferentially around it. Then, with conventional tools, such as a hack saw and drill, the pilot holes and vent damper access slot are made in vent pipe using the collar mounting brackets as guides. After the collar mounting brackets are removed, the damper which is mounted on a shaft is then inserted through the newly formed slot in the vent pipe with the ends of the shaft being positioned in the two holes in the pipe. Thereafter, the collar mounting brackets are repositioned around the vent pipe, but 180.degree. out of phase from the manner in which they were positioned when the access slot and holes were made. The holes in the brackets are mated with holes in the pipe and act as bearings for the damper during use. The drive motor is then installed on one of the mounting brackets and a slotted drive coupling or the like is used to connect the motor with the shaft on the damper. Thereafter, the motor is attached to the electric operating circuit of the furnace in a conventional manner so that it will operate when the furnace goes on and off.